elsewhere
by TheOneGirlYouDontKnow
Summary: Dear dad's By now you now i am long dead. but I would like to thank you for all your help in my short life. and to al, dont feel bad it wasnt your fault. i now live with grandma lizzy, but if any of you are to fide it know that i am elsewhere. (prucan, yoai, death, and some unreal family members.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there all you wonderful prucan readers! I had this story pop into my head after reading a wonderful book so here it is!

I woke up on a boat...how the hell did I get here? I sat up but hit my head on metal bars. "OUCH!" I rubbed my head to feel all my hair is gone. "Wha-." I was cut off by a shout from above me. "Will you shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" He yelled. I swung myself upwards to see who it was. My eyes landed on a Cuban boy who was giving me the go-to-hell-look. "Where are we...?" I asked, stupidly. "I-I don't know..." He said as he jumped down. "Names Carlos, you are?" he asked, seeming as if he didn't care we where perfectly random strangers on a boat. "Matthew…" he grabbed my hand and shook it violently, damn he was strong. "This is one weird dream…want to go explore!?" he was a vary enthusiastic man. "Sure, if this is a dream which one of us is fake?" I questioned, I know I'm real but he seems real to. "I don't know, maybe we are having intertwined dreams." Carlos suggested. "Maybe…" I mumbled as I hold the door open for him. "What happened to you?" the Cuban asked as we left the room. "w-what do you mean?" he rubs behind his ear; I copy the motion and feel stitches. "I don't really know..." we walk through the halls and pass a bunch of old people, I've never seen so many in my life. "HEY, look food!" he called as he ran towards a buffet. Then I seen it…pancakes! (oh Matthew you crazy pancake freak) "Wait up!" I whisper as I follow behind him. I didn't notice how hungry I was until now. "oh my god…" my jaw drops to the floor as I see him, three feet in front of me it one of the greatest musicians of all time. Roderich Edelstein. "Is that who I think it is?" I ask my Cuban friend who is just as shocked. "I think it is…" everyone knew who this man was and to see him in person is like heaven. "Lets talk to him!" Carlos declared as he pulled me along. "h-hello…" he said quietly. "oh hello…" he said in a sad tone. "y-your Roderich Edelstein." I mumbled. "in the flesh." He said with pride (he is a rock star not a classical musician)."who are you two?" he placed a hand on my shoulder and said. "this is Matthew, and I'm Carlos "what happened to you?" the dark haired boy asked. "this…" he pulled up his sleeve to show marks, holes and discolored skin. "drugs." He stated which confused me. "I have a hole in my head." Carlos stated. "WHAT!?" I yelled. He held up his dark brown locks to reveal there was indeed a hole there. "what happened, are you okay!?" I screamed. They both looked at each other with sad expressions. "does he not know yet?" Roderich asked. "I don't think so…" he musician sat me down and looked me in the eyes. "mattie, your dead"

Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to give to much away. Remember to review and I will give you cookies! And if you don't Cuba will beat you up. I do NOT own hetalia and sadly never will.

Love, ghost.


	2. ghost

A/N I'm happy it's summer so there's lots of time for writing, but I'm a Minnesotan and lately the heat has been killing me. So I sat down with a box of popsicles and ate them all... I'm such a fat ass -.- anyway, on with the story!

"W-what!?" I stuttered, what did he mean I was dead!? "We are all dead, Matthew." Carlos said as he looked at all the old people. "I-I couldn't have died...I'm only fifteen, shouldn't I live a long time?" I said in a frantic voice. "That's no what life had in store for you." A small child said as he walked up to me. "Hello, Carlos Martinez can you please come with me?" He asked, the boy had long blond hair, and bright blue eye. "Who are you?" The Cuban asked. "I'm the captan, idiot that's why I have the hat!" The small boy hissed. "Sorry..." He mumbled. My friend walk off with the "captan" as I stood there in shock. There's no way I could be dead, the last thing that happened before I woke up was...

Flashback

To Matt

From:al

Hey bro, meet me at the mall I need some cash.

To:al

Okay, you will pay me back right?

I waited ten minutes for a reply, so that meant no. I got on my bike, and started the half hour ride. Why did he always need money? Well at least I can go look at hockey gear! Maybe if I hurry I can make it in twenty. I speed up, to make my way across the street when I seen a car coming my way then blank

"Hey you okay?" Roderich asked. I rubbed my face to feel tears, when did this happen? "F-fine..." I lie. "I'll be right back." I ran to a rest-room faster than he could reply. "I-I'm dead?" I whisper to no one. I look in the mirror to see stitches going from my ear to my neck. "What the hell?" I crawl under the sink and pull myself into a ball. 'Why did this have to happen, I'm not even old yet?!' I start to dry again, curse my weak tear-ducts! 'I haven't done so many things, like have my first kiss, or learn to drive, or shave my face!' I rub my face to feel a soft but wet cheek. 'I had so much to live for, now it's all gone' I hide my head in between my legs and think. 'If I hide then the boat will turn back and I come back to life! Ill be the boy who died and came back to life, hell I could even write a book! And I can see my family, and hug al and tell him it wasn't his fault. And no one will forget me ever again!' I smile at the thought and close my eyes and fall asleep, hoping when I wake up I was all just some weird dream.

"Matthew Williams?" I hear someone say, making me wake up. "Five more hours." I mumbled as I close my eyes again. "We don't have time for that, you need to come with me." I sit up and come face to face with the little boy from before. "Why?" I ask. "To see your funeral." I didn't wanna see that, but I followed him anyway. After a bit the toddler dropped me off at a place with a line of telescopes. "Number 64." I start to walk down the line, I see a few people watching, most I them are crying. I made my way to the one that held my last worldly encounter, for now anyway. I pear inside and I feel like my organs just melted. I see my papa crying on my dads shoulder, they both look horrible. I can see uncles lovino, and Feliciano, a few other family members but there are no friends, and I can't see Alfred. Where is he? I look over at my corps and see a pretty bad wig on, and a black tux's with a purple vest, god I hated that suit, but my parents insist it brought out my eyes. I still can't find al, why wasn't he here I'm his brother!? I pull away from scene with an emotionless expression. "Why didn't he come?" I sit on the ground and close my eyes. "He caused it, why didn't he come?" I rest my head on the pole and just stay still, I can't believe it. I can't move, all I could do was think. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "My turn." The Austrian said. "Sorry." I moved out of the way to let him see. "What's with this?" He asked. "What?" He looked over at me and frowned. "It's still on your funeral, whys their only like eight people?" I don't know why but I started to blush. "N-not many people like me, or just know who I am..." He frowned. "It's alright, it just means the people there care more and you where lucky to have them in your life." He turned back to the telescope and frowned. "I don't even know who most of these people are."

"IT'S TIME FOR EVACUATION, PLEASE LEAVE OUT OF THE FRONT." The speakers called. I hid under my bed and smiled. 'I can live again.' I can't help but feel weird. I see a pair of feet walking towards me, they sat down and I heard a voice come from above. "You can't stay." He knew I was there. "Why not?" I ask. "You'll just become a ghost, you'll drive your family mad." He warned. I come out for underneath and look at him. He is a small Japanese man. "How do you know?" He shakes his head making his black hair fly around. "I've seen it before, it's horrible." I feel like I'm going to cry again. "Your gonna be okay, you have family here waiting for you." He holds out his hand and smiles. "Kiku honda." I shake his hand and mumble my name, he didn't catch it but I didn't bother to say it again, it's not like it matters. I walk out of the boat and look at the bright place in front of me. "MATHEW!" I look at where the noise came from and see someone I've only heard of in story's. my grandma Elizabeta.

Sorry for the short chapter, I've had a busy weekend! I hope you like the story so far plz review!

I do not own hetalia


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the chapter being late...or in my head anyway. I would like you all to know this is based after a book, well elsewhere is but the plot is vary different. I hope you enjoy and plz tell me what you think!  
I do not own hetalia

"There you are!" This young woman yelled, she looked to be about twenty nine but she died in her early forties. "H-hi." I mumbled to her. She comes running towards me with her arms out, damn she's fast. "MATTIE!" She tacked me in a hug sending us flying. I fell on the bottom, having her crush my ribs as she pulled me tighter. "I'm so glad I finally get to meet one of my grand kids, not in this situation tho..." She never got to meet any of us because she died of cancer shortly before I was born. "Come with me." Grandma said, she hasn't even intruded herself. "We need to get you to your appointment." She pulled me into a red sports car with a huge grin on her face. "M-my what?" I ask, finally getting a word in. "Oh yeah, you appointment it's more intro elsewhere." The brunet said like it was most obvious thing in the whole god damn world. "W-what's elsewhere?" She pauses and thinks for a moment. "Well...technically it's heaven...but diffrent..." She said almost not to sure herself. " , can explains it better." Elizabeta, reassured me. "O-okay..." I whispered. "You should speak up sometimes, darling." I nod my head in agreement, I don't want to have this conversation in death to. "Tell me what I miss when I was dead, you can only see so much from the binoculars..." She mumbled. What, what are he binoculars? "A few baby's, a lot of birthdays, papas first gray hair, needless to say he dyed it. And we had another sibling delivered."I said as I thought of the small boy named Peter. "Oh..." She said knowing she ran out of conversation. I stare at the wonderful scene passing bye, who knew heaven would look like this. In church they say it is land on clouds filled with angles and wishes and crap that bored me out of my mind, but they also said gays where bad...that church didn't like my family to much. The sun is just over head so it's about twelve...lunch. "Hey can we stop somewhere for food?" I ask. "No we have to get you to that appointment." My grandma said, that pissed me off. I just got here and I don't even get to eat?! "So, Al seen you liked football, right?" She asked. "I-I'm not all..." I mumble. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" The flustered woman yelled. "I-it's fine..." I lie,but I'm use to it. "I really am, sweetheart, you to look a lot alike." God I hate the answer, we look similar but we are to different to get confused! Or do people just forget who I am and there minds run to him. "Well here we are, ill pick you up in a hour or so." I nod at the woman as she drives away, she's nice but just like everyone else isn't she? I walk towards the building my stomach starts to note up as I get closer. God I hate talking to people. I see a woman at the front, she's old just like most of the people here. "Hello..." I say, but she downtown hear me. "Hey." I try again. She's on the phone talking to someone like if she was sixteen. "Bye, sharry!" She said, then she turned my way and jumped. "I didn't see you there." Her breathing evened out as I nodded my head. "Name please." I roll my eyes at the question, what's the point people always forget it so sometimes I say something that's not it at all for fun, but I can't do that here can I? "Name..." The white haired lady said I patently. "Matthew Williams." I mumble. "I can't find you Matteo." She said, really I jut told you my name seconds ago! "I-it's Matthew." She just types it in again and hands me a sheet of paper. "On this it most of the important things you need to know about elsewhere, now follow me." She instructed. "Sit." I seen a small plastic chair and plopped myself down. "Watch this video, it will give you the general know about of how death works, ill he back in half an hour." She walks put of the room leaving me alone. "Welcome to elsewhere, if you are watching this that means you are dead." After the first line I got bored of the monotone voice and stupid cartoon images on the screen. I started to dose off as the blurred lights flickered from shot to shot until it was all black.

"Marten, wake up!" My eyes shoot open as I see a angry person in front of me. "You fell asleep?" She hissed. "S-sorry." I squeak, oh aren't I the manliest? "You need to see now, follow me." I trail after her into an office, it was decorated with photos of children and woman, two strange combos. "Hello, ." The man greats me. "You can take a seat over their." He points to a chair across from him. "O-okay..." I do as I'm told and wait for further instructions. "I would like to ask you some questions first." I nod slowly, I do not like questions. "Do you know how you died?" He ask. "A car hit me...?" I sorta know. "It made you brain dead." I feel like I'm about to cry, I can see my dad in my head leaning over me as doctors shave my head, he's mumbling "it's just hair it will grow back." I think I do start to cry, he's starring at me. "You where in a coma for a week until they pulled the plug." God I feel weak but the tears just keep flowing. "Do you want to hear your last words?" He asked, I slowly nod my head yes as I keep my eyes on my lap. He opens a folder and reads for a moment. "It's acctually one, who." I feel as if I could deflate, that one word could summarize my whole life. That one word represented my existence. "Now ready to do some math?" questions. "Sure..." At this point I don't care I just want to sleep in my old blankets and lay there, pretend life and death didn't happen. "You died July 8th so if we subtract that by seven we have..." I look up, does he think I'm three? "July first." I whisper to the brunet. "So that will be your new birthday!" He yells, as if the most existing thing in the world. "Kay..." smiles a stupid grin as he scratches at his stubble. "How old are you exactly?" He said. "I-I'm fifteen." The older man looks me dead in the eyes, for one moment I feel like he's gonna say something important. "Sneakers rule." And that theory went out the window. "W-what?" He rolled his eyes at me as if I'm the ridiculous one. "If you die young, in a year you can be sent down the river of birth and be reborn early with no problem!" explains. "Okay..." He smiles at me and stands up. "Your free to go." I walk out the door and head down the hall, is this the right way...I have no clue. "Thanks doc!" I hear someone yell next thing I know a door came in contact with my face. "FUCK!" I shout, I can feel blood run down my nose. "Oh hey man I'm so sorry." I look up to see Carlos. "Do I know you?" He asked. "I-it's me Matthew." I mumble. "Oh hey, Mattie what are you doing here?" The Cuban questions. "Same as you..." I mutter. "Hey, Matt what where your last words?" I frown at the question. "Who...what about you?" He smiles at the thought. "Holy shit I think I've been shot in the fucking head!" I can see why he grinned, that would be a pretty cool last thing to say. "Well it was good to see you again, I have to go my uncles waiting for me." After that he just runs off. I go to the bathroom to check on my nose, it's better but I still have to wash away the blood. After that I leave the building to wait for Lizzy. I play with the loose hem on my pajama pants for about a half an hour when I accept she forgot about me. I should try and find out where she is, but I kinda want to be alone for a little bit. I walk down an alleyway that wreaks of spray paint and trash. I look at the wall to see a giant yellow bird, it's quite cute. I pull my eyes away when I hear something from behind.

CLIFFHANGER, not really you all know its just Gil  
Me and my brother bought the pokemon movie and team rocket was dressed up as Vikings and misty asked if they where all dead. Ash said there mostly in Minnesota. THERE'S NO GOD DAMN VIKINGS HERE!


	4. GILBERT!

I wrote this one in a different pov cus...I wanted to get Gil's and others thoughts in there...and I might have hated the other pov

"So you like mien gilbird?" A voice asked the frightened boy. "Y-yes." He mumbled hoping nothing bad would happen. The albino walked closer to him and stared at him from behind. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing out all alone?" Gilbert asked. Matthews heart sank at the question. He started to hit his head on the wall. "I'm. Not. I. Girl." He said between thuds. "W-what! I thought you where a cancer patient cus of the short hair but, you have a really girly ass!" He shouted trying to defend himself. It wasn't helping the blonds case.

He turned around to see him, or to punch him in the face...and stumbled back a bit as red eyes peered at him. "Are you sure your not a girl?" Gilbert asked as he looked at purple blue eye. "And do you have some kind of birth defect...your irises are fucked up?" He keep shooting at Matthews self-esteem. "I'm sure I'm not a girl, yes I do but your not one to be talking. And to answer your earlier question, I'm here because my grandma forgot about me."

"What the hell was I suppose to do..." Elizabeta pondered.

"Hey guess what." The Prussian asked. Matthew rolled his eyes and looked at him. "What?" He wanted to hit his head on a wall again. "You have paint on your forehead." He touched his skin to see of the boy was right, and he was. "Fuck." Matthew try'ed his best to wipe it off but mostly smudged it around. "Lady's shouldn't swear." He teased.

Matthews face grew red. "I'm not a girl!" He pouted,the albino just laughed at him. The Canadian rubbed his yellow hand in Gilbert's hair causing him to gasp. "Bitch, you know how long that took me to do!" He yelled. Matt just sat there with a smile on his face. "Your gonna regret that birdie!" The German yelled. He picked up a black paint can and tossed the rest of its contents onto the boy in front of him. "Ehh, you dick!" Matthew launched himself at the albino in some form of a hug.

"SHIT!" They both fell to the ground as the Canadian rubbed himself agents the other.(fuck Matt making me sound like a pervert!) "Now I'm even!" He declared as he started to get up off the stranger. "Sure birdie." He lied, he was gonna get the sweet Canadian back one way or another. He grabbed Matthews ass making his squeak. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He stumbled to the wall. "Now where even." Gil relied. "You just molested me!" He yelled in a high pitched voice. "I said you had a cute ass, I couldn't resist." The German said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"YOU CAN'T MOLEST ME!" He screeched I'm a much more manly tone. "B-but it's soft!"Gilbert wined. "I DON'T CARE!" The angry Canadian shouted. He rolled his red eyes and held out his hand to life him up. "T-thanks...hey I never caught your name." The blond mention. "Oh, Gilbert. What is your name birdie?" The older boy asked. "M-Matthew." He stuttered. "Do you know your grandmas number?" He shook her head no and frowned.

"Well we can go stop by the directory, it's for the people who can't find there family. And you know who she is so we can get you home easy." Gilbert insured him. "O-okay." The shorter boy followed him for a while in silence, until they reached a building. "Here you go!" He declared.

He tugged on the door for a moment and looked back at Gil. "It's locked." He mumbled in pure shock. "I guess it's closed..." The Prussian concluded. "Maple! Please tell me they have phone books here?" He begged for a yes, but something in those creepy red eyes said no. "Well I don't want to lie to you but I will if I need to, yes yes we do have phone books." He lied. Matthew looked down at his black covered shoes and frowned. "Why did she have to forget about me?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS IT!" The brunet yelled.

Gilbert frowned as he looked at the cute boy in front of him, who was close to tears. "Y-you can stay with me tonight birdie." He offered. "R-really?" Matt asked as he try'ed to blink the tears back. "Yeah, my place isn't to far from here. And my grandpa is working so he won't be back for a few days so he'll never know!" He agreed with the albino to stay at his place. "Cool just follow me!"

.

.  
"T-that was n-not a short walk." Matthew complained. "Well I painted most of the walls over here..." The Prussian replied. "Wow...I'm slightly impressed." The blond admitted. "Thanks, birdie." He smiled, showing his pointy teeth, making him shutter. Matt followed the taller boy inside to a beautifully clean house, which surprised him. "You go take a shower upstairs, ill bring you some clothes when I'm done." Gilbert said as he walked to the second bathroom. "O-okay."

He made his way up a few stairs and looked around, there was a picture of a tall blond with short hair. He was standing next to the albino, making him look like a child. After admiring the photo he found where he needed to go and striped down. He starred at himself and frowned. Skinny, short, temporarily bald, and he had some black paint all over him. "Why couldn't I turn out like, Al?" Matthew turned on the water and stepped inside, letting each warm drop drip down his slightly tanned skin. Memory's of death clouded his mind. Each second counting down to impact ripped apart his head, the thoughts of never seeing them again, to never experience all the things his brother would. He envied him, even if he was alive Al's life would always be better, he was dead because of his brother. The one who didn't show up to see his body's last moment on the surface.

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He had been in there a while, but all that time melted in the steam of his thoughts. He didn't even notice the door open a crack, or the red eyes watching him...no matter the situation Gilbert is always a slight pervert. But he couldn't help but frown when he seen the beautiful boy crying. He kinda wished he could comfort him, but he was peeping and he didn't want to get caught. He closed the door the rest of the way and held his breath, in fear of Matthew hearing.

Lucky for him the boy was still lost in his thoughts. He reached a pale hand towards the door and knocked. "Birdie, you done?" He asked. "Oh! Yeah I'm done sorry." Gilbert flung the door open, scaring the poor Canadian who was in a towel. "Well here you go! Rooms down the hall to the left." He left trying to hold in his laughter, he was so cute when he blushed.

After a bit he entered the room in an over sized tee-shirt and a pair of pants. "Um, Gil this is your room..." The blond pointed out, as if the albino didn't know. "Ja, we don't have any spare rooms." Matthew blushed at the thought of sharing a room with him. "What about your grandpas room?" He asked. "No one aloud in that room, and even if you wouldn't fit in his bed." The Prussian smiled. "W-what, how does that work?" He almost broke down in laughter. "He's my great grandpa, he's almost five again." He faced palmed. "Oh, I feel stupid." Gilbert looked at him with a calm face. "A simple mistake doesn't make you stupid." Then an evil look came. "Time to sleep!" He pointed at the black bed. "O-okay." He was starting to wonder if they had mace here. After he crawled in the albino followed. "Night matt." He rapped his arm around the frail body, his hands all little to far down for the Canadians comfort. But if was warm in his arms so he just closed his eyes and try'ed not to cry at the thought of never sleeping In His own bed again.

Me:Wow matt, your relationship is moving fast, are you a whore?  
Canada:w-what!? No YOU WROTE THAT!  
Me:I know! Kol kol kol kol kol!  
Russia:YOUR NOT ME! Unless you want to become one?  
Me:I'm an independent ghost and I don't need no one!  
Prussia:Matthews not a whore, he just can't resist my awesomeness!  
Me:whatever, and remember, ill send russia after you if you don't review, and if you like him ill give him to you!  
Russia:what?  
Me:nothing~


	5. insert good chapter name here

Matthew woke up too feel arms rapped around him. "What the hell..." He turned to see a sleeping albino attached to him. Who looked much cuter when he was quite. "Wake up!" He shouted into the pale boys ear.

"FUCK!" He nearly feel off the bed as he awoke. "Morning, sunshine." He said with a smile. "Dick..." Gilbert mumbled "nice to see ya to, eh!" He said somewhat cheerfully. He blushed as he realized he let his Canadian slip out. "Oh, birdie here has an accent?" He asked as he raised a silver brow.

"N-nope!" He lied, as a kid people teased him about it. "To bad, I thought it was cute." Gilbert grinned as his birdie squirmed. "Well we need to fine your grandmother!"the albino proclaimed as he dragged the boy along. "B-but you not dressed..." Me mentioned, Gilbert looked down to see his bear chest. "Fuck...you need some clothes?" He asked as he pulled of some stuff for himself. "S-sure..." Gilbert handed him a v-neck white shirt and a pair of shorts. "You can get dressed in here if you like?" He asked with a perverted look in his eyes. "N-no thanks..."

He trailed his way to the bathroom and sighed. His family even in death forgot him, and now he was stuck with a handso- "NO!" He yelled trying to banish the thoughts. He stripped his clothes and placed on the new ones. He frowned as he looked at himself. He hated how he looked, he was never good enough for people to remember so he thought he was horrible.(I know he feeling mattie TT-TT) he left the room to see the German waiting for him. "Ready to go birdie?" He asked as he grabbed his waist. "Y-yeah..." He didn't really feel like going to a home where he was just forgotten again.

"Well lets pick up some breakfast first!" He shouted as he pulled the boy along. "I-I can just make some..." Matthew mumbled, truth he told Gil just wanted to spend more time with him. "Nope, this place is really really good!" He slowed down and waked a tad bit in front of the blond to guide him. 'Hes so cute.' Gilbert thought as the smaller male trailed behind him.

"So where are we going?" He shyly asked. "Oh this wonderful Italian place!" Matthew smiled at his enthusiasm. "Okay." They walked down a street that was covered in paint (Gilbert) of many colors. The art work amazed matt, he wasn't vary good himself, but Gilbert's art was mind blowing. "Here we are!" He yelled as he pulled Matthew in. The overwhelming smells slapped him in the face as he entered. "HEY GRANDPA!" He yelled, as pre-teen came out from behind a counter and hugged him. "Matthew this is my step-grandpa Romulus!" He said proudly.

'So this twelve year old is married to Gilbert grandpa...weird.' "N-nice to meet you..." He mumbled. "Gil, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." The young boy yelled. "Oh we where waiting to tell you with gramps!" He laughed at Matthews face turned red. "W-where not dating!" He quickly blurted out. "Oh, so you don't like me birdie?" Gilbert asked with puppy eyes.

He turned around and hit his head on the wall as Gilbert and the Italian watched. "So what can I get you two?" He asked. "Just some food or whatever." The albino said with no care in his voice. "C'mon, birdie lets find a spot!" He dragged the Canadian to a booth in the corner and smiled.

"So tell me about your life..." Gilbert asked.

Sort for the short chapter, I'm going camping and I don't know if ill be able to get to some wifi so I'm leaving you all with this! I hope I can get something posted soon! robinfan1: it's normal for Matthew I guess for people to forget him. One time my grandma forgot me, I was over at her house and she walk pass me and screamed. She said she forgot I was there and that I need to talk more -.- and ill try to get you russia, but he's a sneaky bastard! I've try'ed to steal him before.


End file.
